Smoke
by Meyberry
Summary: John and Marie have a late-night conversation while they share mementos and an addiction. Ryro. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

* * *

Rogue walked down the halls quietly, expertly navigating her way pass the kitchen and through one of the exits. When outside she took in a deep breath of the crisp air. There was something about the nighttime that she loved, that she cherished. She didn't have to cover herself in scarves and gloves, because everyone was asleep. She didn't have to worry about hurting anyone, she was _free_.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Southern Belle."

She turned around quickly, only to see the school's pyrokinetic sitting against one of the mansion's walls. He was holding a cigarette between two fingers, breathing it in as if it were air. She cleared her throat, now sub-consciously rubbing her bare arms," Johhny ya scared meh."

He gave her a smirk and patted the grass next to him,"come over here and have a seat Roguey."

She hesitated for a moment before walking over and folding her legs under her. They sat in silence for a minute or two, and she found herself looking at the source of nicotine that he had pinched in his hand. It followed his every breath by smoldering slightly when he inhaled and do the exact opposite when he let out a string of smoke. It was oddly calming...,"You want one?"

Her head snapped up, finding John looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head,"Nah thanks."

"Of course, little miss perfect mutant would _never_ smoke..."

A small scoff came from her lips before she dived into his jacket pocket and pulling out his not-so-secret package of Marlboro. She tugged one out before sliding the container back into the leather jacket and holding it out to him.

"Help a girl out Johnny?"

He chuckled before taking his own cigarette and transferring some of the flame with a wink. _Show off. _She took in a long drag before letting a breath out and giving him a hard-stare,"If Logan smells this on me in tha mornin, I'm gonna suck the life outta ya before you can even flick yer pretty little zippo."

"Never would've guessed that you smoked," he replied, ignoring her statement.

"It became a habit right after I left Mississipi, Logan doesn't approve. Ah tried ta use his own addiction towards him, but it didn't really work considerin he can heal 'imself."

She took in another drag and gave a content sigh,"thankya Johhny, been hard ta get these eva since the incident. What with the chaperone every where Ah go now."

She didn't have to go into details, he knew by the tone of her voice that she was talking about what happened on Liberty island. John watched her with an odd curiosity as she blew strands of smoke between her full lips. There was something about the way her mouth parted that made him antsy, something about the way she closed her eyes in pleasure. Looking at her you wouldn't think smoking was a habit, because she did it in such a way it appeared to be an art. He studied her for a bit more until her large green eyes met his and he shook himself out of it,"so what brings you out here so late?"

"I always come out here, everyone's asleep so I don't have ta worry about them bumpin inta me or freaking out when they walk by meh..."

"You shouldn't care what they think, most of them don't know what the world's really like out there. Don't pay any attention to them Roguey, they don't know what they're missing out on."

She smiled, looking down at the grass," My name's Marie."

She said it so softly he almost didn't here her, but the way she drew the name out with her accent caught his attention. She pronounced it like it was some sort of secret between kids on a playground, bashful, tentative. He dipped his hand underneath her chin to guide it up gently so she was facing him,"_St. John._"

The corners of her mouth quirked up before she realized what he was doing. It was the one thing she worked so hard to keep away from, something she tried her best to resist; touch. Marie slapped his hand away, scurrying backwards. In the process her cigarette fell unnoticed to the ground,"don't touch meh! Do ya have a death wish or somethin Johnny? If ya haven't noticed, my skin is _poisonous_! I can put ya inta a coma with one finger!"

She was standing up now, brushing off her jeans and cami half-heartedly. Just as her figure was marching towards the door, John got to his feet, and took a quick step towards her. In one swift movement he had reached out and caught her arm in his hand. She turned, the mask of fury dissolving from her face, leaving only fear.

"Johnny, let meh go. _I don't wanna hurt ya, let meh go!_ John! Please...,"she murmured in desperation.

He could feel the pull of her powers, but didn't let it show. Using her captured arm he pulled her against him, holding her tightly. He bent his head down and pressed his mouth against her ear, his whisper shaky from the sudden lack of energy,"Listen here Marie and listen good. When we're out here there are no walls, no fake names, no lies, and no running. This is who we are, and we're not about to change anytime soon. I'm not afraid to touch you, and I know very well you're not afraid of me setting you on fire. So let's just call it a truce."

John let go of her and she whisked around to take look at him. He was already making his way over to the patch of grass he had been sitting on earlier, taking in breaths of the drug as he went. He was a little unsteady as he plopped to the ground, but he continued to smoke, letting the cigarette follow his breaths once again. Without even looking at her he patted the grass next to him, and she didn't know whether to yell at him or thank him, so she said nothing at all. She walked over and sat next him, taking a freshly lit cigarette as he offered it to her. Both knew that nothing needed to be said.

"_Saint_ John?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"No, it's... nice," she offered.

"Nice? That's a new one."

"I'm serious John, it makes you different."

"Right, and being a mutant doesn't?"

"Oh shut-up."

"Now ya tell meh Marie, weren't ya thinkin that?"

"Are ya makin fun of me?"

"Maybe I am _skunky_."

She scoffed and elbowed him in the side," I wouldn't be talkin St. Johnny."

"_Why you..."_

* * *

Author's note- Just something that's been buzzing around in my head for a while. I hope you liked it.


End file.
